Revenge
by Heartstones
Summary: One-shot my first fanfiction! OC I just used the names from the game, but it is about an assassin. Formally English h/w based on 19 minutes.


A/N My first fanfiction! It's not about any character in the game, I just used their names. ^_^

Revenge

I climbed out of the window, swinging myself upwards to grab onto the ledge above me. I pushed with my feet and jumped up to pull myself onto the slanted tiled rooftop. I ran with light feet, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, keeping balance as the peasants in the street below me scurried along, trying to get home before night truly fell and alleyways would become inky black, perfect hiding places for people like me. People who used hidden blades and forgotten paths. Who blended into crowds and carried out murderous deeds. Assassins. Like me.

I slid down a slanted rooftop, propelling myself off at the last second and landed gracefully, like a cat, on the cobbled street below; making sure no one could see me. Glancing upwards I saw a poster ... of me. Even in the dim light I could make out the hooded face and blood-red lips. I ripped it off the wall and started to run down the street, heading to the canal. I needed to get to St. Ezio Church, where my target lived.

I dodged crates and carts, sticking to the shadows as I made my way across the city. Wait. As I rounded the corner I spotted several guards, blocking my only entrance to the canal on the streets. Suddenly I felt something whizz past my left ear. Crouching quickly, I spun round and saw an arrow embedded in the wooden crate behind me. No! The rooftops were crawling with archers. I was lucky they gave me a warning shot. I backed up and sprinted down an alleyway. As I ran I looked up at the clock tower. 11:04pm.

I quickly thought of any other entrances to the canal in this area of the city. Paths I could take flashed in my mind but I realised it would take too long to reach them on street level. I knew what I had to do so I turned and jogged back the way I came. I ran quicker as I came to the end of the alley and jumped out, sprinting as I sped past the guards, getting out of their reach before they realised what had happened. I let a small smile grace my lips as I heard them shout behind me as I reached the bridge ... and dived into the murky waters of the canal. 11:07pm.

I had swum this route many times before. Relaxing slightly I kept on swimming. My thoughts wandered to early, when I received this mission.

_I could see Giovanni staring at me in the dark room. A bag of gold coins sat on the table between us. I read the note he had just given me. 'Lorenzo de' Medici, St. Ezio Church, 11:19pm. Revenge.' I hurried to the window, the note forgotten._

I swam upwards, my head breaking the surface of the water. As I looked I saw the tower of St. Ezio Church. Excellent. Pushing myself upwards out of the water, I grabbed onto small ledges on the wall. A window pane, a wooden block, a jutting out stone. I stopped just before I pulled myself onto the roof. I hung there, listening, as the water gurgled beneath me. A tiny stone fell. In a heartbeat I had swung upwards and grabbed the archer by the throat, slitting it open. His body toppled and fell forward in the canal with a splash. A shout made me look up. More archers, damn. 11:12pm.

I sprinted off dodging chimneys and flying arrows. One snagged my cloak but I left it. The tower loomed in front of me and I started to climb it with amazing speed. I don't know why, but I hesitated just before pulling myself over the edge of the wall. A mistake. A steel-tipped arrow flew and hit me in my left shoulder. I resisted the urge to cry out in pain as I yanked it out of the wound, and disappeared over the wall and down the trap door in the centre of the tower. I landed awkwardly at the bottom and, grimacing in pain, ran down the corridor before the place was covered in guards. 11:14pm.

Sneaking behind statues and hiding in the shadows, I followed my target, the priest Lorenzo de' Medici, as he hurried along a dimly light corridor. I smiled as I watched him nervously put a key in a locked door. The archers had alerted the guards I was here but they were luckily searching elsewhere in the Church. I dashed out of my hiding place and through the partially closed door. I slid slightly to a stop on the polished wooded floor. I winced as my shoulder jolted a bit. The aging man in front of me gasped, but before he could utter another sound I was upon him, slashing my wrist where my hidden blade was past his throat, and then I plunged it into his heart. His life gushed out, staining my cloak and the floor beneath us. 11:17pm.

I stood up quickly and dashed to the window. I flung it open and jumped out without looking. But the Assassin Gods were watching over me. I hit the water, hard, but I sank quickly, leaving a trail of red behind me. I swam forward, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I was taking a risk, but I only had one minute left. 11:18pm.

I almost fell to the floor as I flew through Giovanni's window but I caught myself just in time. He was still standing there, in his luxurious room, the money bag still on the table. I pulled out the crucifix I'd taken from the dead priest out of my pocket. Giovanni stared at it, then my red and torn drenched cloak. He paused, then indicated to the bag. I walked forward and picked it up slowly. As soon as I realised he wasn't going to do anything, I backed up, bowing respectively. Then I carefully crawled out of the window and started to shimmy along the wall until I was in a safe spot. I let go, and landed in a pile of hay. I stood up and shook myself. 19 minutes. That's all I needed to carry out a deed of revenge. I'll probably never know what the priest did to deserve his fate. I sighed and ran off silently. I needed a doctor...

A/N So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Recognize the names? I wrote this for English homework by the way! Please review! ^_^


End file.
